Tim! The Zero Star Vandel Appears
by Gdamon12x
Summary: Beet finds a Vandel thats interested in helping people and forms a bond with it but beet discovers that he did something horrible. find out what he did in this story  A/N Main Story DONE, later i'll add one shots to this but for now its done
1. Danger on the Seas! Beet's fall

I don't own Beet the vandel buster if I did I would FINISH the story

Chapter 1: Danger on the Seas! Beet's fall

We join our heroes in a battle with the 6 Star Vandel Robin "the sneaky bird" near Niagara Falls and she is shooting Dark Attack: Fire at them, so far they have all dodged all her blast but she is also dodged all of beets current saiga except the Boltic axe.

Beet: Poala how did we get into this mess

Poala: BEET YOU IDIOT YOU ATE THAT THING'S EGGS!

Beet: oh

Beet looks at Raven who has a pissed off expression on her face then looks back at Poala

Beet: I guess that explains why she's angry, BUT we will still beat it

Kissu: I have an idea if me and Poala can distract it you can uses the Boltic axe

Beet: W-WHAT that plans to risky

Kissu: I believe it can work

Poala: that's right remember we are a miracle team

Beet: right

They all do a fist bump

Kissu and Poala: let's go

Raven dodges all their Divine attack: fire and freezes Poala with Dark Attack: Ice from the neck down, Kissu gets distracted by Poala getting frozen and gets kicked into a boulder

Beet: KISSU QUICK UNFREEZE POALA AND GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Kissu spits out blood and gets off the boulder

Kissu- a-alright here I go

Kissu runs to Poala and tries to unfreeze her, Beet finishes making Boltic Axe, and Raven tries to punch Kissu but beet blocks

Poala: quick get me out of this

Kissu: I'm doing my best

Kissu frees Poala from the ice and they both run away while Beet and Raven attack each other, both are tired but keep fighting ,then Beet accidently drops the Boltic axe and it hits his foot, Beet Screamed in pain and tripped forward causing him and Raven to fall down Niagara Falls

Kissu an Poala: BEET!

A/N What do you think this is my first story and its supposed to get interesting and have good plot twist


	2. Tim! Vandel of Love and Happiness

I don't own Beet the vandel buster if I did I would give Kissu a Saiga

Chapter 2: Tim! Vandel of Love and Happiness

Last time Beet ate the Vandel Raven's Eggs and they had a fierce fight when suddenly Beet dropped the Boltic axe on his foot and tripped forward causing him and Raven to fall down Niagara Falls

2 hours later

Beet's Thoughts: ah what hit me huh

Beet looks down and sees a dead Vandel

Beet's Thoughts: it seems this Vandel broke my fall but where am I

Beet Looks around and sees that he's in a cave

Beet's Thoughts: I guess someone saved me from drowning

Random Fisherman with a MOUSTACHE: oh good you woke up

Beet: thanks for rescuing me old man

Random Fisherman with a MOUSTACHE: old man? I'll have you know that my name is

Suddenly a vandel jumps out of nowhere and kills cuts the Random Fisherman with a MOUSTACHE in half, Beet gets angry and cuts the vandel s head off with Burning Lance

Beet: Damnit! a random stranger got killed because of me

Beet walks out of the cave but looks at the dead vandel one more time and then leaves

Beet ran into Poala and Kissu on his way through the forest and they all hiked to the nearest town

1 year later

The Beet Warriors were camping when they heard a weird sound

Beet: guys let's investigate

Poala: it's time to sleep

Kissu: yeah lets save our strength for later (Kissu is Scared of what that sound could be)

Beet: well I'm going to investigate you guys go sleep

Poala: don't take too long

Beet: right

Beet chased the sound to where it belong and saw a Vandel bird sleeping in a hammock

Beet's Thoughts: I guess even vandels sleep in hammocks

Beet created Excellion Blade and Prepared to cut the Vandel in half when suddenly the vandel woke up

Tim: uh what are you doing

Beet sweat dropped

Beet: I'm going to end the dark era and in order to do that I have to kill all the vandels

Tim: dude you should sit down, have a drink, and look at the clouds

Tim looks up at the clouds

Tim: they look magnificent

Beet sweat dropped again and dematerialized Excellion Blade he never met a vandel who was so calm and his voice sounded trustworthy, then beet looked at his hands and saw no stars

Beet: amazing! most vandels I see have stars but you have none

Tim: well I see no need for violence

Beet: I think I will watch the clouds with you, uh what's you name

Tim: Tim


	3. Village in Danger! 3Busters and a Vandel

I don't own Beet the vandel buster if I did I would make a backstory for Frownsky

Chapter 3: Village in Danger! 3 Busters and a Vandel?

Last time Beet ate the Vandel Beet heard a sleeping vandel with zero stars who seemed more interested in looking at clouds than fighting

The Next Morning

Beet: Tim are you awake yet

Tim: uh mother why

Beet: he's talking in his sleep?

Tim wakes up

Tim: yikes

Beet: what is it

Tim: dude how you are still awake

Beet: today's not my sleeping day

Tim: uhh okay

Beet looks up and remembers Poala and Kissu

Beet: oh yeah I should introduce you to my friend and Wife

Tim: sounds good

Meanwhile Poala just woke up and yelled it's not like that to a startled Kissu

Kissu: good morning poala

Poala: oh hi Kissu

Kissu: why did you yell it's not like that?

Poala: I don't know

Beet and Tim Arrive

Beet: hey guys

Kissu and Poala open their eyes and and both fire Divine Attack: Fire, Tim dodges

Beet: uh guys

Kissu and Poala keep using Divine Attack: Fire, but Tim dodges every hit effortlessly

Kissu's Thoughts: how is he dodging all of these

Beet: listen guys

Poala: beet get out of the way

Kissu charges Frozen Wave of Divine Blue while Poala fires her guns at Tim

Beet: GUYS!

Kissu, and Poala stop blasting Tim

Beet yawns

Beet: alright this is Tim my new… **Friend** got it

Poala: it's a vandel

Kissu looks at Tim's arm and see's no stars

Kissu's Thoughts: what the… I guess he is a harmless vandel

Kissu: nice to meet you Tim I'm Kissu

Poala: what you to… he's a vandel

Tim looks at poala and Kissu for a few seconds

Poala: what

Tim: so you're Beet's future wife

Tim looks at Poala strangling Beet then at Kissu

Tim: I see you know first class divine attacks that's pretty good

Kissu: well I am going to be the master of Divine Attack

Tim: if you used that you might have got me

Kissu: yeah sorry for our attack

Tim: it's okay… none of your attacks did real damage

Kissu's Thoughts: wait I thought he dodged every hit… what kind of technique is that

Beet: hey Tim lets go to the town to restock on items

Poala: wait beet he's a vandel we can't take him to a town

Poala notices that they already left without her

Poala: hey

At the next Town

The gate was destroyed

Beet: I guess vandels got this town while I was in the forest, come on guys

Poala and Kissu: right

Tim has his head down looking at a almost dead woman

Almost Dead Woman: please save the village

Tim: Don't Worry, I will save the village!

Tim charges energy in hands

Tim: May my Excellent Spirit gather here. Vanishing all Evil, Heart of Gold!

Tim lifts right hand

Tim: Peace Walker!

Tim puts Peace Walker to his right side


	4. Peace Walker! May There Be Light

I don't own Beet the vandel buster if I did I would make a candy shop

Chapter 4: Peace Walker! May There Be Light

Last time Beet and company arrived in a town getting attacked by vandels when Tim promised to save the village and summoned his saiga Peace Walker

Kissu's Thoughts: wait hold on… vandels can have saiga

Tim: alright let's go PEACE WALKER!

Tim lifts Peace Walker up and it glows yellow

Poala: what's going on beet?

Beet: …

Beet looks up, Peace Walker's yellow light expands across the ENTIRE village then disperses, all the vandels in the village and forest area suddenly turned to apple trees

Beet: Justice

The almost dead lady suddenly became fully healed

The former Almost Dead Woman who is now called the old lady: y-you did it

Tim looks at the lady and Peace Walker vanishes, tim smiles

Tim: I granted your wish

The old lady: but you're a vandel

Tim: that's correct…

Tim gets a microphone from who knows where, spot light goes on him

Kissu and Poala's Thoughts: where is that light coming from

Beet's Thoughts: THAT'S SO COOL!

Tim: I AM TIM THE VANDEL OF LOVE AND HAPPINESS!

The old lady sweat drops

The old lady: well any way thanks a lot

The rest of the villagers who were injured suddenly felt better than they ever did and started walking towards tim

Town's person: three cheers for the vandel of love and happiness hip hip

Town's people: HORRAY!

The cheering continued for three hours even when tim fell asleep, beet couldn't help but feel hapy

Later That Night

Kissu is training in the forest away from the village, and he just fell down out of breath

Kissu: darn it… I still can't materialize a saiga yet not only did tim make one but effortlessly save a WHOLE village… what if I become useless to beet… then them saving me from grineed was a waste of time and money

Kissu starts crying

Kissu: I WILL NOT REST TILL I MATERALIZE MY SAIGA!

A/N Peace Walker looks like a red Penn Arms L1 grenade launcher with a white scope on it


	5. Kissu's Resolve! Ravens and Ducks

I don't own Beet the vandel buster if I did i would get money off this

Chapter 5: Kissu's Resolve! Ravens and Ducks

Last time on Beet the vandel buster, Tim had been praised by the town he saved and proved useful for the beet warriors and Kissu realized how less useful he looked in comparison to Tim

It's the next morning and the sun shines when suddenly and huge blue ray of light fills the sky then slowly vanishes

Beet: hey guys are you awake

Beets looks for his friends and sees that Kissu is missing

Beet: (Kissu must be wandering around the woods) alright I guess I'll wake poala up

Beet walks over to where poala is but trips on a RANDOMLY PLACED Banana and lands on top of her, beet opens his eyes and notices that he was kissing poala (and groping both of her breast apparently) (*1), Poala wakes in a confused state, realizes what is going on, and screams

Poala: BEET WHAT YOU DOING!

Beet: uh I was waking up… sleeping beauty

Poala punches Beet's face and he gets send unrealistically high in to the sky, poala gets on her feet and blushes

Poala: stupid pervert

Poala thinks about how so far all Beet has done was claim her as HIS future wife but never try or even think about touching her, so it was a shock to see him doing that, and even more of a shock that she was enjoying every minute of it and was REALLY faking to be sleeping so that the moment would last longer

(This flashback scene is Poala's pov)

Beet walks over to where poala is but trips on a RANDOMLY PLACED Banana and lands on top of her, poala sees that beet fell on her and feels his lips on hers (and both of his hands groping her apparently),

Poala decided to wait a few seconds to really enjoy the moment, and then she pretends to be confused and screams

Poala: BEET WHAT YOU DOING!

Beet: uh I was waking up… sleeping beauty

Poala punches Beet's face and he gets send unrealistically high in to the sky, poala gets on her feet and blushes

(Flashback over)

Tim wakes up and sees a blushing Poala

Tim: hello poala

Poala looks down to see Tim awake

Poala: oh I'm sorry Tim did I wake you

Tim: no I just woke up

Tim looks around to see no Beet of Kissu

Tim: where's Beet and Kissu

Poala: uh beet is

Poala blushes and looks at the sky, Beets body suddenly falls back down to the ground near Tim

Tim: uh never mind

Meanwhile back with Kissu  
>Kissu: I used to… much power… uh<p>

Kissu passes out due to entire lack of energy; Beet Poala and Tim find him

Beet: Kissu! Are you alright, Kissu?

Poala: he's passed out

Tim: we should take him with us

Kissu gets taken to their camp and 1 hour later he wakes up

Beet: Kissu you're awake!

Kissu: oh sorry for worrying you guys

Kissu gets off the ground

Poala: what where you doing that made you pass out

Kissu: (I can't let them know what I've done yet) oh nothing just practicing my divine attack

Tim: If it makes you pass out, then maybe you should not use divine attack, I would hate to use energy wastefully, so maybe you can just chill out for a while till you gain more…

Kissu: what do you know about divine attack?

Tim: I know that I can use one

Kissu: (I know I'll prove my worth to Beet by beating this vandel in a contest, I mean I clearly have the advantage) I know how about we test that

Tim: ok

Kissu: but just to warn you I'm THE MASTER OF DIVINE ATTACK

Tim: sure

Kissu: (he's not even hesitating) follow me

Kissu walks outside and Tim slowly follows

Tim: Beet, Poala you should watch me and Kissu are having a divine attack contest

Beet: oh come on Poala this sounds nice

Poala; ok

Kissu, Tim, Beet, and Poala find a spot in the woods where there is no person

Kissu: ok so I'll going to blast that tree with Great Divine Fire Ball of Divine Furor

Kissu throws the Great Divine Fire Ball of Divine Furor and the tree gets crushed and burned

Kissu: I understand if you give up

Tim: well that does seem hard to beat, but sure why not

Tim throws a small Divine Attack: Fire and the tree vanishes and only leaves a fire tornado in its place

Kissu: (oh shit) ok next challenge is to take that fire out (he comes my specialty)

Kissu throws the Frozen Wave of Divine Blue and it melts

Tim: um my turn if you don't mind

Tim throws a small Divine Attack: Water and the fire tornado vanishes

Kissu: (oh come on really) ok final contest is…

Tim: I give up

Kissu: what

Tim: I'm tired of doing this, now I'm going to go star gazing if you don't mind

Kissu: I did it I won! (Maybe by technicality but I won)

A/N should I increase rating for this story


	6. Zero Stars! A Vandels Pride

I don't own Beet the vandel buster if I did I would make milfa have her own spin off

Chapter 6: Zero Stars! A Vandels Pride

Last time on Beet the vandel buster, Kissu and Tim have a divine attack contest and Kissu won because Tim quit LOL

The Next Day

Beet, Poala, Kissu, and Tim are heading out looking for vandels

Tim: look there's a vandel hideout

Tim points towards it

Beet creates cyclone gunner and prepares to kill the gang, The vandels all get scared and put their hands up

Vandel Gang Member: uh hello

Beet: okay here goes another vandel

Beet shoots all the members and leaves to see Poala

Poala: nice shooting beet

Beet: it was no problem

Unknown to Beet the Leader of that Vandel Gang was escaping through a secret path, Tim and Kissu noticed some dirt move and heard sound so they followed the moving dirt to a boulder, the Vandel leader gets out the hole

Vandel Leader: it seems that plan worked successfully

Tim: I would hardy call that successful

The Vandel Leader turner around and saw Tim and Kissu

Vandel Leader: oh look it's the vandel reject Tim, so it seems you joined a group of busters, let me guess you're their…

Tim stares coldly at the Vandel Leader, Kissu notices that he can actually feel Tim's energy but dosen't show it on his face, The Vandel Leader gets nervous by Tim's stare and prepares a Dark Attack in his right hand

Tim: you should have just been a kind friendly Vandel, but now you have to die

Vandel Leader: you don't know what you are talking about take this!

Vandel Leader tries to use his Dark Attack but can't feel his arm, the Vandel Leader notices his ENTIRE right arm is gone

Vandel Leader: what the hell

The Vandel Leader sees his right arm on the ground on his foot

Vandel Leader: when you get a chance to…

The Vandel Leader's Head gets smacked off by Tim's left hand

Kiss: are we done here (I have to get stronger so I can reach this guy's level)

Tim: yes we are done

Tim Looks at the vandels bloody arm and head

Tim: (maybe I over did it, well I guess I still have some pride to keep)

Tim and Kissu leave to find Beet

One Month Later

Kissu finally was able to materialize a saiga

Later that night

Tim: why should I fight you, I really wanted to take my 14th nap today?

Kissu: because we should increase our team's strength (and make me own you in front of Beet)

Tim: alright but let's make this quick

Kissu charges energy in hands

Kissu: May my Spirit gather here if that's okay. Grant us Power, Arrows of Water!

Kissu lifts right hand

Kissu: Destiny Bow!

Kissu puts Destiny Bow in front of him

Tim extends left pointer finger forward and plucks Kissu away

Kissu: what the UHH!

Kissu gets send unrealistically high away in to the sky, Tim sweat drops

Tim: I guess summoning that Bow took a lot out of him, I guess I'll go get him after my 30th nap

A/N I felt motivated to continue, plus I DID write an entire script this episode is mainly filler for the next episode, I was debating whether or not to have Kissu and Tim have a fight and show off his new saiga so I decided Kissu would summon it and get owned quickly (summoning the saiga took A LOT of energy from him)


	7. Awesome Fighters! Tim vs Slade

I don't own Beet the vandel buster if I did I would make slade appear more often

Chapter 7: Awesome Fighters! Tim vs Slade

Last time on Beet the vandel buster, Kissu got owned after training for a month to master his new saiga Destiny Bow

The Next Morning

Kissu woke up near a river, it seems Tim forgot to come get him, Kissu found his way back to camp and took a nap to rest plus he was depressed

Beet: hey Poala did you see Kissu around here anywhere?

Poala: he just got back he seemed depressed so he went to sleep

Beet: I wonder

Meanwhile Tim finally woke up from his 70th Nap, and got up

Tim: hey guys it seems I over napped I'm going to get Kissu Now!

Poala: he's already here, do you know he was depressed

Tim thinks about how to put this nicely

Tim: he's mad because I'm stronger than him, and even when trained to get a saiga I easily beat him

Beet: WHOA KISSU CAN USE A SAIGA NOW!

While Beet was being amazed Poala was thinking about what Tim had said, meanwhile in a forest not too far away a Man in all white and a very cheerful Woman were easily killing any Vandel they saw in sight

Random Vandel with a Giant Nose: please spare me

Man: I would but it's too late I've already killed you…

The Random Vandel with a Giant Nose gets cut in half vertically

Man: … that's the power of my saiga Silent Grave!

Woman: Wow good job Slade with all those kills you will definitely increase you level

Slade: Milfa why are you still following me

Milfa: I got bored hanging with Beet's Group all the time, plus I'm curious about you (its destiny striking again)

Slade pretended to ignore that last comment

Back with the Beet Warriors

Poala: Beet, Tim could you get some food for camp, and no bugs this time!

Beet: okay I'll go

Beet slipped on a bar of soap and landed on top of Poala and they just stayed like that for a few seconds

Poala: Beet

Beet: uh yes

Beet gets punched insanely high into the clouds

Poala: Get Off ME!

Beet: It Wasn't On Purpose!

Tim looks away from Poala scared

Tim: I think I'll just walk

Tim walks through the forest when suddenly, Tim did a back flip and narrowly dodged being cut in half

Tim: no need to hide, face me

Slade turned himself visible so Tim could see him

Slade: amazing you one of the few Vandels to dodge that (this could be trouble)

Tim starts laughing at the Nervous Slade

Tim: I didn't hear you silly, it was that girl over there I heard her she was yelling, that is how I knew you were coming

Slade thinks about it he was going to cut Tim in half horizontally but Milfa was cheering on him to cut the vandel into a million piece

Slade: (well darn it there goes my surprise attack) well it makes no difference take this Divine Attack: Cyclone

A small tornado was send towards Tim, Tim dodged it by jumping out of the way, behind Tim Slade was preparing to cut him, Slade slashed but Tim Dodged by flying higher

Tim: it will take more than that

Slade: bring it

Slade creates another tornado except directly under him to let him jump higher

Slade begins slashing his silent grave all around from every direction, only managing to cut Tim's face and chest because the Raven is used to quick maneuvers, Tim found it almost impossible to attack Slade because he could make one wrong move and be dead

Both land on the ground

Tim: wow your not to bad, although it makes me curious how you would do if I could see your weapon

Slade: (is he toying with me) it Doesn't Matter cause I'm not done killing you Vandel

Tim: (it seems I better keep up my guard) lets continue but please make this quick

Slade charge at Tim and makes four cyclones that swirl around Tim

Tim: (I think I see a weak spot I can attack right in the third cyclone)

Slade: (look he's in the perfect spot to be killed, I'll take advantage of this)

Tim's Foot Clashed directly with Slade's Silent Grave

Both (darn it he won't put his guard down)

Tim tries to punch Slade, Slade dodges and attempts a uppercut, Tim dodges and Haymakers Slade, Slade finds time to kick Tim in the gut three times, Tim Kicks Slade in the Head, Slade backhands Tim in the face, both jump back

Tim: (I might have to jump into some of my Real power) Its still not over is it

Slade: (I might have to use all my Divine Power) that's right

Over and Hour has Passed and at this point Slade is out of Divine Energy and can't use Silent Grave, and Tim is in fear of getting exhausted

Both: (this is to much I have to end it in this hit)

Both charge forward, when suddenly Beet finally arrives

Both stop fighting and look at Beet

Beet: hey Slade what are you doing her, oh and Tim Poala said you're taking to long to eat food, hey Slade do you want some

Both Tim and Slade sweat dropped, before Slade could answer that question Milfa appears from her spot

Milfa: we would love to!

Beet: oh hey Milfa long time no see, well come on everyone

The rest of the gang follow Beet to the camp and greet Poala, then they introduce Slade and Milfa to Tim

Beet: Tim this is Slade and Milfa

Tim: oh hello Milfa, hey … Slade

Milfa: hello Tim!

Slade: hey … Tim

Beet: what's with those two?

A/N why not finish up another chapter, warning the next chapter and onward and going to be the plot twist I told you about


	8. Reunion? The fall of a Mother

I don't own Beet the vandal buster if I did I would make Jinku a real character

Chapter 8: Reunion? The fall of a Mother

Last time on Beet the vandel buster, Tim and Slade fought a difficult battle then realized they were on the same side

The Next Morning

Tim and Slade told everyone about their misunderstanding, and everyone had their own opinion of the matter

Beet (Wow Tim was able to fight at Slade's Level, I wonder how strong he is)

Poala (So that's why Tim was late coming back, what a lame excuse!, but still Tim is pretty powerful it seems)

Kissu (great now I look even weaker sense Slade _**was**_able to fight him evenly)

Milfa (I wonder if Tim has a crush on me also, it seems destiny is striking once again!)

After they ate breakfast Beet invited Slade and Milfa to stay with them for a while

Slade: sorry but I've got to…

Milfa puts a finger on Slade's lips and says: we'd love to stay

Slade (well there goes my paycheck, god I need to escape from her)

Beet and his Friends hunted a five vandels with 7 and decided to get money from the Elders

Kissu: but what about!

Poala interrupts him and says: if you stay here we don't get busted

Kissu thinks about the knowledge he just gained and decides to stay

Beet and his Friends (except Kissu and Tim) enter the House and see a woman with long legs

Woman with LOOOOONG legs: what is it?

Beet waves at the Woman and says: are you the Elder who has the money

Woman with LOOOOONG legs: no, father got kidnapper by vandels

Poala: what happened?

Woman with LOOOOONG legs starts to cry and says: Vandels took him and I can't find where they took

Him

Slade: he is at Niagara Falls

Everyone turns quiet, except Milfa who is _**Still **_talking to herself

Slade takes a deep breath and says: there are some foot prints in the store and outside, one of the foot

prints leads to a pencil store, the other leads to a clothes store, and the last one leads outside the town,

if you look at the foot prints to the pencil store you see a pencil near the trash can that says "Niagara

Falls" (I got a pencil from Niagara Falls as a souvenir btw), it's possible that the vandel got his pencil and

dropped it near a trash can and didn't notice, if that was not good enough the second path _**ONLY**_ sells

Niagara falls shirts, so that's a two out of three percent chance that they are at Niagara falls, but only

because the third foot prints don't give ant hints

Everyone was shocked and that's putting it lightly, except Milfa who is now__talking to her pocket mirror

Beet: wow slade! How did you get all that?

Slade: Basic Knowledge

Meanwhile Outside

Kissu: so I heard you fought Slade, did you win

Tim: no I didn't win… although I could have won if I wanted to, but I didn't want to use much effort

Kissu: Tim

Tim looks directly at Kissu: what

Kissu: I think I understand you better and I'm sorry for being Jealous of you, and for trying to beat you

Tim: it's okay, you care a lot about your friends and want to be of use to them

Kissu: but do know I _**WILL**_ become more powerful than you, but for now are we cool

Tim laughs and says: yeah we are cool

Suddenly Tim gets hit in the neck with an eclectic whip and passes out, Kissu turns around

Kissu: what is going on (Tim looks like he is in extreme pain but I think he is alive I should play along)

Vandel holding an Electric Whip: hey look I knocked one out!

Vandel with Elder: we'll be taking the kid there as an extra hostage

a Vandel with green and red eyes grabs Tim and puts him on his shoulder, Kissu tries to think of a plan

Vandel with Elder points at Kissu and says: hey go tell your friends in the town to go find us, if they want to see their friend alive again

Kissu feels angry but knows there is nothing he can do right now

50 Days Later At Niagara Falls

Vandel who was holding the Elder: hey old man wake up!

Elder: what am I doing here

Vandel who was holding the Elder: you are going to be our new money manager, and you

the Vandel turns to see Tim but gets punched in the face

Vandel who was holding the Elder: ow! How did you escape Herve was guarding you

Tim: you mean the weird eye dude, I killed him already

Vandel who was holding the Elder: Sasha quick go kill this thing!

Tim: she is dead also

Vandel who was holding the Elder gets furious and yells: I underestimated you but now I'm going to!…

Tim rolls his eyes and says : you are dead also

The Vandel's face falls off

Elder: well you sure took care of those guys

Tim (why do I suddenly feel like I've been here before)

Tim looks around and sees the water fall

Tim: old man I'm going to explore, you should hide I might help you later

Elder: okay

Tim goes to a nearby cave and sees… his mother

Tim: Mother… I remember… that day… so that's why…

(the following is a GIANT flashback so note everything in the center of these lines is the flash back )

Beet and his friends were in battle with the 6 Star Vandel Robin "the sneaky bird" near Niagara Falls where she is guarding her children, she starts shooting Dark Attack: Fire at them, so far they have all dodged all her blast but she is also dodged all of beets current saiga except the Boltic axe.

Beet: Poala how did we get into this mess

Poala: BEET YOU IDIOT YOU ATE THAT THING'S EGGS!

Beet: oh

Beet looks at Raven who is pissed at her children being eaten, she then looks back at Poala

Beet: I guess that explains why she's angry, BUT we will still beat it

Kissu: I have an idea if me and Poala can distract it you can uses the Boltic axe

Beet: W-WHAT that plans to risky

Kissu: I believe it can work

Poala: that's right remember we are a miracle team

Beet: right

They all do a fist bump

Kissu and Poala: let's go

Raven dodges all their Divine attack: fire and freezes Poala with Dark Attack: Ice from the neck down, Kissu gets distracted by Poala getting frozen and gets kicked into a boulder, Raven picks her last son and puts him in her mouth to hide

Beet: KISSU QUICK UNFREEZE POALA AND GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Kissu spits out blood and gets off the boulder

Kissu- a-alright here I go

Kissu runs to Poala and tries to unfreeze her, Beet finishes making Boltic Axe, and Raven tries to punch Kissu but beet blocks

Poala: quick get me out of this

Kissu: I'm doing my best

Kissu frees Poala from the ice and they both run away while Beet and Raven attack each other, both are tired but keep fighting ,then Beet accidently drops the Boltic axe and it hits his foot, Beet Screamed in pain and tripped forward causing him and Raven to fall down Niagara Falls, Raven becomes scared of the Childs safety and attempt to fly but Beet is falling on her

Kissu and Poala screamed: BEET!

Raven closed her eyes knowing if she fell from this height she would die, but she would at least be protecting her last son

2 hours later

Beet's Thoughts: ah what hit me huh

Beet looks down and sees a Raven who is currently dead

Beet's Thoughts: it seems this Vandel broke my fall but where am I

Beet Looks around and sees that he's in a cave

Beet's Thoughts: I guess someone saved me from drowning

Random Fisherman with a MOUSTACHE: oh good you woke up

Beet: thanks for rescuing me old man

Random Fisherman with a MOUSTACHE: old man? I'll have you know that my name is…

Suddenly a vandel jumps out of nowhere and kills cuts the Random Fisherman with a MOUSTACHE in half, Beet gets angry and cuts the vandel s head off with Burning Lance

Beet: Damnit! a random stranger got killed because of me

Beet walks out of the cave but looks at the dead Raven one more time and then leaves

Beet ran into Poala and Kissu on his way through the forest and they all hiked to the nearest town

Raven luckily managed to open her mouth before she died

When Tim's egg hatched he was able to get out of her mouth, Tim remember the entire event and swore to get revenge for his mother

1 year later

The Beet Warriors were camping when they heard Tim sleeping

Beet: guys let's investigate

Poala: it's time to sleep

Kissu: yeah let's save our strength for later (Kissu is Scared of what that sound could be)

Beet: well I'm going to investigate you guys go sleep

Poala: don't take too long

Beet: right

Beet chased the sound to where it belong and saw Tim sleeping in a hammock

Beet's Thoughts: I guess even vandels sleep in hammocks

Beet created Excellion Blade and Prepared to cut Tim in half when suddenly he woke up

Tim: uh what are you doing

Beet sweat dropped

Beet: I'm going to end the dark era and in order to do that I have to kill all the vandels

Tim: dude you should sit down, have a drink, and look at the clouds

Tim looks up at the clouds

Tim: they look magnificent

Beet sweat dropped again and dematerialized Excellion Blade he never met a vandel who was so calm and his voice sounded trustworthy, then beet looked at his hands and saw no stars

Beet: amazing! most vandels I see have stars but you have none

Tim: well I see no need for violence

Beet: I think I will watch the clouds with you, uh what's you name

Tim: Tim

Tim though he found a friend that day but he was dead wrong

(the previous is a GIANT flashback so note everything in the center of these lines was the flash back )

Tim feels some tears dropping and says: I'm sorry mom!

Beet and his Friends show up

Beet: Tim we found you! What's going on, we got the old man, let's leave

Tim turns around slowly to face Beet

Beet: tim

Beet looks at the Vandel he saw a long time ago, then looks at Tim

Beet becomes depressed and says: everyone could you give me and Tim a moment alone

Beet's Friends walk into the woods

Beet walks towards Tim and says: …look I didn't know what was going on, and I would try to kill me to, but I have to end the Dark Age

Tim remembers Beet saying that when they first met

Tim: in order to do that you have to kill all the vandels

Tim and Beet stare at each other for a few seconds

Tim: don't hesitate Beet go and Kill me!

Tim charges at Beet, Beet summons Burning Lance…

A/N the next chapter is the going be intense!


	9. Double Edged Swords!

I don't own Beet the vandal buster if I did I would make a Pizza in the shape of Excellion Blade

Chapter 9: Double Edged Swords!

Last time on Beet the vandel buster, Tim and Elder got kidnapped by a gang of vandels, Tim killed all the vandels and took a walk, he found his mom's corpse and remembered everything, Tim and Beet start fighting

Beet tries to slash Tim with Burning Lance, but it looks like he "dodged"

Tim punches Beet in the face while he is distracted

Tim: don't get distracted or I will take advantage of that

Beet wipes his nose and says: I'll take note of that

Beet creates Cyclone Gunner and attempts to blast Tim, but he does a backflip to dodge three of Beet's blast, Beet finds an opening in Tim's shoulder and makes the Cyclone Gunner go into snipe mode and blast his shoulder, Tim falls to the ground

Beet: maybe you should practice not showing your weak spots

Tim gets back up and says: do you think that hurt?

Beet looks blank and silently says: what do you mean

Tim puts his hand to his chin in a "smart" pose: remember the time Kissu and Poala fought me

(The following is a flashback)

Tim: I see you know first class divine attacks that's pretty good

Kissu: well I am going to be the master of Divine Attack

Tim: if you used that you might have got me

Kissu: yeah sorry for our attack

Tim: it's okay… none of your attacks did real damage

Kissu's Thoughts: wait I thought he dodged every hit… what kind of technique is that

(The previous is a flashback)

Beet thinks about what happened and says in a confused way: you get Hit by the techniques even though we see you dodge them?

Tim puts both his hands up, making his body into a T shape and says: this technique is called Pawafuru na Tainai Kobushi (powerful body fist) what that means is I can power up my body to its full potential in exchange for having almost no energy later

Beet says still confused: Pawafuru na Tainai Kobushi?

Tim: here is an example

Tim kicks the Beet with his left foot, Beet gets knocked away, Tim teleports behind Beet and punches him in head with his right hand, Beet falls down for a second and Tim uses his middle finger in his left hand to poke him, Beet falls deeper into the ground and a crater got formed

Tim: I'm sorry was that "little example to much"

Beet slowly climbs back up, he sets Burning lance on fire and throws it at Tim

Tim gets hit by it, but it looks like he "dodged"

Tim: it is useless to resist my power

Beet smirks, looks at Tim and says: if that is your full power then maybe I can beat you

Tim frowns then comments: please that was only 0.5 percent

Beet looks surprised then says: what?

Tim: ever since I was born I have been practicing this technique, my reserves are insanely high

Beet: when you hit me I noticed you used the Dark Power of Light

Tim is shocked Beet noticed

Beet: and if so the best way to fight you is with a weapon of equal Light power

Beet creates Excellion Blade and says: I hope you can take this Tim

A/N Pawafuru Na Tainai Kobushi means Powerful Body fist


	10. Excellion Blade vs Peace Walker!

I don't own Beet the vandal buster if I did I would be famous (maybe a little famous^^)

Chapter 10: Excellion Blade vs Peace Walker!

Last time on Beet the vandel buster, Beet realizes how much force Tim has been holding back, Beet decides to not give up and uses Excellion Blade

Beet puts one finger forward, and has Excellion Blade behid his head

Beet: This move will finish you

Tim: what do you mean!

Beet suddenly slashes Tim causing him to be send fllying forward

Beet: Zenon Winzard

Beet turns around to look at Tim and says: well its over, maybe i'll get poala to make me some...

Tim gets back up and spits out some blood, Beet becomes distracted that the attack failed for the second time

Tim: Take this…

Tim Kicks Beet with his right foot and says: 2.5% kick!

Beet gets sent flying into a boulder, but gets up

Tim (darn it that is powerful, this dude is not giving up, maybe I should use my saiga also)

Tim summons his Peace Walker and says: with this my Peace Walker I will give even you a beautiful demise

Beet remembers peace walker

(the following is a flashback)

Poala: what's going on beet?

Beet: …

Beet looks up, Peace Walker's yellow light expands across the ENTIRE village then disperses, all the vandels in the village and forest area suddenly turned to apple trees

Beet: Justice

The almost dead lady suddenly became fully healed

(the previous is a flashback)

Beet: you can turn your enemies to items that benefit humans

Tim: that's right, and you're my current enemy, so in other words… alright let's go PEACE WALKER!

The same yellow light was now flying towards Beet

Beet used Excellion Blade to slash the light, breaking it

Tim: WHAT! You can cut through my "Yellow Peace"

Beet looks confused and says: "Yellow Peace"

Tim: SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO AVENGE MY MOM'S DEATH!, "Green Peace"

A green beams went out of Peace Walker

Beet deflected the blast back at Tim but he dodged

Beet: seems you need more weapons

Tim: don't worry "Green Peace" homes in on the enemy and can't be dodged

Suddenly the green beam appeared behind Beet and hit Excellion Blade destroying it

Beet (well crap)

Tim: without Excellion Blade you don't stand a chance, take this! "Red Peace"

A large amount of energy is formed on Peace Walker

Tim: Give up this beam is my Ultimate attack!

Beet (well I tried my best, see ya Poala, Kissu, Slade, and Milfa)

Right when the beam was going to fire it dematerialized

Tim: …it seems I'm out of Power

A/N LOL ENDING


	11. Beet's Trump Card!

I don't own Beet the vandal buster if I did I would be let Beet use Boltic Axe more often

Chapter 11: Beet's Trump Card!

Last time on Beet the vandel buster, Beet used Excellion Blade and Tim used Peace Walker, they both clashed for a bit, then they both lost their Saiga due to different circumstances (Excellion Blade got destroyed by Peace Walker, and Peace Walker got dematerialized because Tim ran out of Dark Power)

Tim: well this sucks, I was so close to avenging my mom

Tim turns to look at Beet: would you mind if we waited till I got my power back

Beet looks confused: don't you still have Divine Power

**(Everything below is a flash back)**

Kissu: what do you know about divine attack?

Tim: I know that I can use one

Kissu: (I know I'll prove my worth to Beet by beating this vandel in a contest, I mean I clearly have the advantage) I know how about we test that

Tim: ok

Kissu: but just to warn you I'm THE MASTER OF DIVINE ATTACK

Tim: sure

Kissu: (he's not even hesitating) follow me

Kissu walks outside and Tim slowly follows

Tim: Beet, Poala you should watch me and Kissu are having a divine attack contest

Beet: oh come on Poala this sounds nice

Poala; ok

Kissu, Tim, Beet, and Poala find a spot in the woods where there is no person

Kissu: ok so I'll going to blast that tree with Great Divine Fire Ball of Divine Furor

Kissu throws the Great Divine Fire Ball of Divine Furor and the tree gets crushed and burned

Kissu: I understand if you give up

Tim: well that does seem hard to beat, but sure why not

Tim throws a small Divine Attack: Fire and the tree vanishes and only leaves a fire tornado in its place

Kissu: (oh shit) ok next challenge is to take that fire out (he comes my specialty)

Kissu throws the Frozen Wave of Divine Blue and it melts

Tim: um my turn if you don't mind

Tim throws a small Divine Attack: Water and the fire tornado vanishes

Kissu: (oh come on really) ok final contest is…

Tim: I give up

Kissu: what

Tim: I'm tired of doing this, now I'm going to go star gazing if you don't mind

Kissu: I did it I won! (Maybe by technicality but I won)

**(Everything above is a flash back)**

Tim: well that is a good point

Beet ( just used 3 of the Zenon Warriors Saiga, I only have Boltic Axe Left, but I need 12 seconds)

Tim: well now that I got that idea, are you ready to continue

Beet put his hands forward and closes his eyes: I give up

Tim: well okay… WHAT!

Beet: I said I give up

Tim: really, you'll just give up

Beet: yes really

Tim: okay since you insist

Beet: but before you do that give me a couple of seconds to looks at the environment

Tim: alright, take your time

Beet looks around for 9 seconds (alright 3 more second needed)

Tim: well time to kill you

Beet: wait what  
>Tim charges Divine Attack: Fire: See ya!<p>

Beet (oh crap I need more time): wait no!

Boltic Axe got created in Beet's Hands and canceled out Tim's Divine Attack: Fire

Beet: just in time

Beet constantly swings Boltic Axe at Tim, Tim keeps dodging the attacks

Tim: so that was your big come back idea

Beet: so you knew about the plan but let me do that

Tim: I wanted to show you…

Tim teleports to Beet and kicks Boltic Axe out of his hand: … that It makes no difference

**Meanwhile at with Beet's Friends who are hiding in a tree**

Milfa: WOOHOO GO BEET KICK HIS BUTT!

Poala: be quiet or you will reveal our location

Slade: I can't believe I fought that guy (or that I survived)

Kissu: I never was even a worthy opponent

Slade jumps out of the tree

Poala: where are you going?

Slade: I'm going to go get my next assignment

Milfa: don't you want to know the outcome

Slade: I already _**know**_ who is going to win

Slade makes himself vanish using his Divine Power of Wind

**Back to the fight**

Beet: well there goes my last saiga

Tim: I didn't think it would be this easy, I almost "beet" you without even using 3.0 of my power

Beet: well I didn't want to risk using this, but I really have no choice

Beet shows a tattoo on his right arm and releases it

Tim: what are you doing?

Beet's body starts to glow with divine power of light

Beet suddenly vanishes  
>Tim: where did he go (this is insane did he have this much power remaining)<p>

Suddenly Beet appeared in front of Tim and punched him in the face with his left hand, Tim gets sent flying far away

Beet: it seems I'm still alive and normal

Tim sticks his head up and looks at Beet: what is that

Beet: this is the power my brother came up with, the power _**BEYOND**_ the saiga, it turned him into a star, but I mastered it, and with this _**BEYOND POWER **_I can't lose!

A/N I gave Beet the _**BEYOND POWER**_ that Zenon used in volume 11 because Cruss said Beet could do that also


	12. Full Power

I don't own Beet the vandal buster if I did I would make a toy company make a Excellion Blade, or the Cyclone Gunner

Chapter 12: Full Power

Last time on Beet the vandel buster, Beet runs out of options and is forced to use _**Beyond Power**_ to continue to fight

Tim gets back up: that punch was really something but I'm still not out of the game just yet, 4.0 percent

Tim charges forward, but Beet simply dodges the hit and appears behind Tim

Tim: okay well then 10 percent

Tim kicks behind himself, Beet appears on top of Tim and stomps on his head

Beet: you should get serious or else I _**will**_ end this fast

Tim crawls back up and gets on his feet: you don't want to me to uses my full power

Beet: go ahead, I already told you I can't lose

Tim powers up: fine but you asked for his

Tim charges so much power that Beet begins to worry

Beet: he has more power than I tough… this might be more difficult to win that expected

Tim finishes charging: well here it is, this is my _**current**_ 100 percent power!

Tim charges forward and punches Beet in the face with his left hand]

Beet: by the way that was for earlier

Beet and Tim start fighting, but both seem equal in strength, any time they tried to hit each other the other dodged or counter with a another hit

**Back with Beet's Friends (minus Slade)**

Poala: THIS IS GETTING REDICULOUS!

Kissu: what are they monsters?

Milfa: well Tim is, but Beet isn't

Kissu: THAT WAS A HYPOTHECIAL QUESTION!

Poala: I think we should help

Kissu: yeah come on

Milfa: no, this is their fight, you guys would only get in the way

Poala: milfa that's pretty…

Milfa: plus they are _**WAY**_ stronger than you guys

Poala and Kissu look at Milfa with annoyed expressions on their face

**Back to the fight**

Beet and Tim are all out of energy, they have fought for about 8 hours nonstop and they both pass out after one final punch to each other's face

A/N well I'm GLAD the fight is over, that took a long time to write, I ended it in a draw for reasons you will find out later ^^


	13. See Ya Later! The cross roads of destiny

I don't own Beet the vandal buster if I did Tim would be a real character

Chapter 13: See Ya Later! The cross roads of destiny

Last time on Beet the vandel buster, Beet and Tim fought with what remained of their strength and passed out

**The following is inside Tim's head**

The area was completely white everywhere and Tim was floating in midair with his eyes closed when a "raven" flew over to see him

Raven: wake up son

Tim: mom is that you

**The previous is inside Tim's head**

Tim woke up from his dream and saw Beet unconscious and assumed that the final punch killed him

Tim: looks like I won

Poala: not exactly

Tim turns about and sees Poala, then notices that his hands, face, and stomach were bandaged up

Tim: what is going on?

Poala: me and Kissu healed you after that fight

Tim: why did you heal me, didn't you see me try to destroy Beet

Poala: it's simply because we agree that we deserve getting killed for that, but at the same time we chose to live like this

Tim: where is Kissu?

Poala: he is taking a nap

**Meanwhile in the Vandel Directory**

Shaggie: well doesn't this look interesting, this gives me a good idea

Shaggie makes a portal, and gets in, then vanishes

Back with Tim and Poala

Poala: well I'm going to see Kissu, I guess you and Beet need to talk also

Shaggie appears behind Tim and Poala

Shaggie: hello!

Poala: it's that rabbit again

Tim: Shaggie the world's busiest Vandel

Shaggie: oh I'm honored you know my name, but anyway I saw your fight with Beet

Tim: oh you did

Shaggie: so now I'm going to invite you guys to participate in a Vandel Battle Royale that happens in 3 years

Poala: is this some kind of joke

Shaggie's eyes open: no, I am serious

Kissu walks into the area: Poala what's going on, Shaggie?

Shaggie closes his eyes: well I'm leaving now please tell Beet about the Battle Royale

Shaggie goes into his portal and vanishes

Tim: well that was stupid, why would anyone join that Vandel Battle Royale

Kissu: I think I just found out

Tim: what is it?

Kissu: Poala's gone!

**Later in a Spa near Niagara Falls**

Milfa was taking a bath when suddenly Shaggie appeared

Milfa: what the, Shaggie?

Then suddenly Shaggie pulled her from her hair into his portal vandel they left

**Back With Tim and Kissu**

Tim is trying to wake Beet up: wake up you dumb…

Kissu: please don't curse Tim!

Beet finally wakes up: oh hey Kissu, Tim it seems both of us survive

Kissu: Beet! Poala's been taken and unless we do a Battle Royale we can't get her back!

Beet: well its simple, let's just get her back

Kissu: it's in 2 years!

Beet: Tim where are you going

Tim: I'm leaving

Beet: are you going to help us

Tim: why should I its none of my business, my own business is your death

Kissu: Tim…

Tim: but I will help, only because of what Poala told me

Tim leaves into the jungle (if my Pawafuru Na Tainai Kobushi is able to be countered by Beet's BEYOND POWER than I must increase my power even further)

Beet waves bye to Tim: seeya in two years

Tim: yeah yeah

A/N well the main story is completed, now I might make some one shots based on them training for 2 years, so you might want to subscribe to see what's next


End file.
